Sektor
Sektor a Mortal Kombat villain. His Goal: To destroy or turn all humans into cyborgs and to take over the Lin Kuei Clan. Sektor was once a member of the Lin Kuei clan and like many members was turned into a cyborg. He wanted control of Lin Kuei after the old Grand Master (His Father) died but he was defeated by Sub Zero who took control. Later Sektor has become the leader of a cyborg ninja army known as the Tekunin now seeks to take control of the Multi-Universe. He also wants machines to rule because when he became a cyborg he believed that machines are superior to organics. Sektor was found by Sigma who offered the cyborg a deal into his organzaton for the conquest of the multiuniverse and more importantly to Sigma, the Reploids rising as the ones in charge. Sektor took his offer and began to help his new master. With his knowlage of combat, his cyborg ninja army, and the resourse's he has Sektor will make a valuble ally to Sigma. And he will be a loyal one since's they share the same idea's. Sektor ranks 2nd in command only answering to Sigma in seniority. Sektor and Sigma meet by concidence when Sigma arrived in the past and he accidentaly bumped into Skeltor. They had a fight and Sigma won the fight, yet he spared Skeltor for his worthy oppopent status. Sigma told Skeltor about his plans and Sektor realized that had a lot of common, espically with their goals. Sektor and Sigma agreed to work togehter in an organzation with Sigma as the leader and Sektor as his right hand man. Like Sigma he carried around sabers but he duel sabers and some would call him Darth Sektor. Allies: Sigma, Vile, Tarrlok, Wuya, Clu. Napoelon, Ridley, Alvin the Treachrous, Big D. Cyrus, Davy Jones, Mr. Burns, Mandarin, HP, XANA, Pong Krell, Asura, Jim Morality, T-1000, Liquid Snake, General Shepard, Dr. M, Alec Trevalyn, Count Veger, Syndrome, Calra Radmes. Karl Ruprechy Kroenen, Enemies: Cyrax, Subzero, Frost, Force's of Light, The B Team, Discord, The Dystopia League, M.O.D.A.B. The Scorpion Squad, The V Crusaders, The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Skeltor works with Sigma and his organzation in their plans. He will primarly face down with Subzero's sister Frost who even though she has not met him he wants to once again take the Dragon Medallion. Sektor have hearing Liquid and the others's story, reassuring them that he, Sigma and the others will treat them right. He leads a frame robot zombie army against the Scorpion Squad, however it's defeated by them mostly Crypto. He goes back to Sigma's base and tell him about it, Sigma reassures Sektor in that they were able to test the abilities of both theri soliders and the Squad. Sektor then appears at Sigma's rally acting as an announcer alongside Clu and he sliences anyone who speaks against his lord. Maka and Lizbeth both challenged his lord's opinon and he nearly cut them but Sigma told Sektor to stop on the former, and the latter stopped them using her reflexes. He though does wonder why Sigma wants to get Disney. Sektor does an attack on the seas and turns all the animals into robots and decides to use them on humans but he is foiled by Zero. Sektor though underestimated him despite what Sigma said about him and X. Sektor then get a ha on Discord when Discord forced Hunson Abadeer into the action and got his butt kicked for it. He pays it for when Discord mocks him after he was uppecuted hard by Lizbeth with her superhuman strength for decaptaited a friend of hers's head off. He then meets Knuckles,the leader of The Helper Squad, and challenge him to a fight for the Fourth Utopia Ring, ]Knuckles nearly Killed him and left, Asura took his body back to Sigma's base. He appears with Sigma ambusing Discord and Abadeer, Wolverine beats him hard and decides to have him intterograted. Sektor reveals his goals to Abadeer and his villains only for Zero and Lizbeth to both shut him up with the latter slicing him and Lizbeth having the balls to have Sektor's vision shot down Sektor after the others go down takes himself to face the heroes, He is faced and defeated by Frost who also kills him ala freezing him and then smashing him in half Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from the Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Cyborgs Category:Partial Human Category:Mass Murderers Category:Neutral Evil Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:The Σ Organzation Category:Second in Command Category:The Σ Organzation Founders Category:Main Members of The Σ Organzation Category:Partner Category:Sidekicks Category:Assassins Category:Teleporters Category:Main Characters in The Membrane Elite Storyline Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Deceased Members of The Σ Organzation Category:Villains killed by Heroes